Correctional departments responsible for incarcerating inmates continue to develop methods and activities to rehabilitate the inmates for their subsequent release back into society. One aspect thought to aid in that transition is communication. By allowing prisoners to have some contact with friends and family while incarcerated, the justice system aims to facilitate their transition back into society upon release. Traditional forms of contact include telephone calls, in-person visitation, video visitation, etc. More recently, technological advances have allowed jails and prisons to provide other types of visitation, including individual-to-individual videoconferences and online chat sessions.